


Quiet Times, The Soldiers Went to Rest

by emotionalcello



Series: Short Quickies~~ [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: End Game Spoilers, Figuring Things Out, Fluff, Just two bros talking tbh, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Short One Shot, Shorts, tbh none of my works is.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalcello/pseuds/emotionalcello
Summary: Bucky and Steve loved each other, though not the same way, it’s love all the same. Steve had his life, now it’s time for Bucky to live his. With new found freedom, Bucky found himself not knowing what to do. Then come Sam who’s somehow as confused as he is.Takes setting after End Game.(Contains End Game Ending Spoilers)





	Quiet Times, The Soldiers Went to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Lake talk, we know which one.

Bucky and Steve loved each other, though not the same way, it’s love all the same. He knew his punk-ass best friend would do something like this. Bucky isn’t even surprised to see his Steve all old and happy, though Sam is completely bewildered.

So, he lets Sam talk to him first. Saw the Captain America Sheild passed down to him. The starstruck look on Sam’s face is new to Bucky. There’s uncertainty in Sam’s face, but Steve did so with pride in his eyes, and Bucky thinks that it fits him too.

When that’s done, Bucky sat beside his best friend. Saw a glimpse of Steve’s dad in the aged face as he looks up and smiled at him. His smiled makes a few lines on his face, reaching his eyes that beam with pure happiness. Whether he’s a twig from Brooklyn, a damn super soldier, or even now, an old man, Steve Roger will always be a punk-ass in his book.

“You look happy.”

“I am,” the older man paused, looking away to the calm lake, “I’m sorry if I--”

“Hey, none of that.” Bucky bumps shoulder with him, “you deserve happiness, Steve. Quiet times and I’m glad you got it.”

Steve put his hand on top of Bucky’s, eyes still fill with adornment even after almost a century passed. Both had another life behind them, Bucky as a brainwashed assassin, and Steve an American hero going back in time living a dormant life with Peggy. Even though now they’re so different, the similarity that matters is still there.

Steve had saved Bucky. The least Bucky can do is let Steve go and have his wonderful years, even it’s without him. There’s not a moment too late, Bucky knows that. Peggy might have all his youth, but Bucky stuck around until the end. He squeezed the hand on top of his, noticed the wedding band around the wrinkly fingers. Bucky had known, Steve is a settling man, and he had long realized that his spouse will never be Bucky. He had thought that fact would feel painful, but the absolute bliss in Steve’s face spare him from any suffering.

This is for the best.

Steve got his second chance with Peggy.

Now Bucky has his second chance in life too.

“One day you’ll find another man to settle with Buck,” Steve wraps his best friend in a side hug, “guys can marry guys now!”

Bucky cackles, “yeah I know. Just because I lived in a hut, doesn’t mean I didn’t keep up with the news!”

Steve chuckles along with him until the pair of clear blue eyes Bucky used to adore landed on his face with a gentle faraway stare.

“I worry about you, always does. Things always stood against us, there are too many times where I thought I lost you, and a long time that I thought I really do.”

“I can say the same thing about you pal. Your actions aren’t actually easy on my heart either, glad that I can return the favor.”

Steve just lightly chuckle, he himself knew what a handful he can be.

“I’m just glad you’re alive Buck.” The words were spoken entirely out of love that Steve’s eyes glossed when saying it. Alive. Finally, Bucky is really truly alive. Hearing Steve said those words make a twinge in his heart.

Bucky landed his hand on top of Steve, squeezing it tight as his eyes portray the same look as his oldest bud’s. No words required that Bucky also feel the same about Steve, that he’s reached that happy life and Bucky is happy for him.

They’ve come so far. From the days of the war, until many years later by the power of unbelievable science, they’re still alive in this time where everything is peaceful, as peaceful as earth can be. It’s time for these soldiers to rest, the war is over.

Bucky leans forward, kissing Steve’s temple as his aged friend leans to it and giggle.

 

 

 

They brought Steve back to the compound. There’s a lot of riots around when they see the old Captain America. Everyone present in the compound huddled over their friend that only less than hours ago still looks young.

None the less, upon hearing where Steve has been, they didn’t give too much opinion about his choice. He returned the stones, had a happy life. What baffles them the most is that Steve aged. Shuri and Bruce eat that information up, something about a serum having a weakness. The conversation getting real sciency, and Bucky isn’t really in the mood for that. Slowly he disappeared from the scene without anyone noticing. Yet Steve glanced at him before he left the room, understanding, and let him be.

He found himself at the top of one of the highest hills at the side of the city. From where he’s sitting, he can see the city of Wakanda spreads through the land. It’s magnificent how advanced Wakanda is, and it’s placed in the middle of a vast jungle. The contrast adds a charming character to the scene, like one of those science fantasy books come to life. The future is wild, Bucky realized, and Steve’s not gonna live as long as Bucky to see it grow even more ridiculously advanced. Both of them were there before TV even got color, how much different it is now...

If Steve can age, then Maybe Bucky can die of old age too. He’s not morbidly immortal, isn’t that a nice image? Him, being a silver fox, hand in hand with his lover, growing old together.

Yeah, that’s a pretty picture.

Only one problem.

Actually, there’s a few.

He’s not actually just Bucky Barnes now. The only reason he’s not behind bars or even executed right now is Tchalla protecting him under Wakanda. The whole world knows his face as a merciless killer Winter Soldier. Thanks to Shuri, he doesn’t have to worry about the keys affecting him anymore, but still, back then, it was already hard enough to hide his identity.

He fights all his life. There’s been no goals in his life but fight.

Fighting for his country.

Fighting for the enemy.

Fighting for Steve.

Fighting for humanity.

Now the war is over. The next war will not be his war to fight. Maybe he can, but then he can also choose not to fight. He can choose anything in the world, do anything else but kill and fight. He’s a free man with a lot of options.

Bucky isn’t used to that concept just yet. It’s overwhelming, yet curious at the same time. He wanted to see the world that has changed since he last remembered.

“On your left.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“That’s getting real old.”

Sam chuckles, uninvitedly sit on the bed of grass beside Bucky, looking towards the sci-fi scene.

“So, whatcha gonna do from now on?” Sam asked, right to the point, at least it’s one of his pluses.

“Was just thinking about that, still don’t know.”

“You can join the Avengers, we would welcome you with open arms.”

Bucky sighed, he knew the offer would come. Either from Sam, of Nick Fury, or any one of them heroes. He’s just not a hero, he’s a soldier.

“Or, you can retire your gun, and live as a civilian, live a normal life,” Sam adds.

Bucky glanced towards the man still in Falcon uniform, seeing if Sam is fucking with him. He’s not. By the gods, they’re actually having a conversation than the usual banter.

“I know, it’s wild that I can do anything I want, I never got the option before.”

Sam just hums. They continue to stay there quietly. Under the afternoon sun that cast a warm glow on them. The weather is always sunny in Wakanda if not, it rains heavily. It made him miss fall and snow.

“Before everything...” Sam started, looking at Bucky for the first time since he sat, “don’t you have childhood dreams? Something you wanted to do besides being a soldier.”

“Not really. They feed you stuff about war from a young age, boys were thought that being a soldier means you’re being a hero, and you’ll get chicks. So I don’t really have any other option.” And Bucky’s family was poor, there’s no way he’s going to higher education.

He thought about marrying a girl for the sake of it. Doing what a stereotypical man do. Marry a girl, have children, have grandchildren. But the thought of being with a woman he’ll never be attracted to for the rest of his life, let alone engaging sexually with her, left a fluttery feeling in his stomach.

“What about right now? What do you want to do right now?”Sam asked yet again.

Bucky looks up to the clear blue sky, “Snow. I want to see snow.”

“Dang, we just missed winter.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, “what’s up with you?” Bucky doesn’t need to explain to Sam just how weird this whole thing is, and by ‘this whole thing’ it’s them talking about deep stuff. They’ve never done this before, never been too close to do so.

“Me? I’m fine. I’m totally not freaking out about my best friend growing old without me and have a shorter life expectancy which means I’ll lose another best friend and that old best friend is handing me a legendary symbol of patriotism of the United States. No, I’m totally _fine_.” Sam looks winded.

“Sam, chill.”

“You don’t get to tell me to chill!”

“Whoa!”

Sam’s nose flared, glaring, fist clenching, and then he sighed, burying his uptight face in his palms. Bucky knows exactly what to do, as a fellow friend of Steve Rogers, the punk that does whatever he thinks is right no matter the consequences.

“So you’re saying you don’t want the title and the shield?”

“Of course I want it!” Sam looks up, looking at Bucky like he’s the stupid one, Bucky is rethinking about helping Sam. “Captain America is my childhood hero, and now I’m _that_ hero, to inspire more children like me. I just didn’t think... I deserve it.”

Bucky called it. That’s Steve for you.

“But you do Sam.” The man with the name pass an incredulous stare, “I mean it. I know how you felt. Steve is the type of guy who would give an arm and a leg for the person he cares about.

I also didn’t think I was worth saving. But he did. He didn’t give up on me, brought me back, and he was right, I wasn’t gone yet. So when he gave you that shield, you bet your ass he really thinks you deserve it. Captain America himself thinks you deserve it. So cheer up your pretty little face.”

Did he just say that? He did not just say that. He did. Well, at least it’s not a lie, but if Sam fusses over it--

“You know a lot about him huh?” Sam asked, thank all the lord he didn’t bother about Bucky’s slip up.

“Knew him all his childhood, and he’s still the same even after decades.”

Sam gave him a sharp look, then whistles, “damn, he got you whipped.”

Bucky has a lack of knowledge of today’s slang, but he doesn’t need to understand to know what Sam means. Not surprising that Sam knew, he saw how Bucky sees Steve today. Bucky isn’t really hiding it, doesn’t feel like he has to anymore.

“Yes, I was.”

“Was?”

“I knew since way back that we couldn’t have that relationship, and even though he loves me, it can never be the kind of love I feel for him.”

“Did he know?”

“Yup, back before he got jacked up.”

_Steve, you got to stop throwing yourself into danger. Whenever you got hurt, you’re not the only one hurting you mad man! I love you, Steve. So please stop._

Bucky was a fool back then. He knew he couldn’t stop Steve from doing what he wants, but he almost died in an alley back then, and it tore his heart apart seeing him bleeding black and blue.

“Oof, that’s some record-breaking unrequited feelings.” Sam shakes his head.

“It is what it is, and I’ve moved past those feelings. At the end of the day, Steve is _our_ best friend. We know that he had lived a happy life with the love of his life. We should be happy for him.”

“I am...” there’s a ‘but’ there behind his statement that somehow didn’t make it into words. Bucky knew what it is.

“It’s not his intention to leave us behind, he’s just doing what his heart told him to do, that’s why he does stupid shit at random hour.”

Sam finally smiled, he’s sweet when his smile is genuine “yeah, he’s a little shit sometimes.”

“See? You got it.”

He should start a therapy club for Steve’s friends. The theme would be, ‘the things Steve do that raise my blood pressure’. The members would be his friends, which means, him, Sam, would be Natasha too but she’s gone, Tony would be the ones that need this therapy group the most, but he also... He’s also friends with Shuri and kinda friends with Tchalla, but they didn’t _know_ Steve.

Bucky takes in a deep breath, sighing shakily.

“Is there anything else you wanted to do besides seeing snow?” Sam asked out of the blue.

“Fall.”

“Dude.”

“I really don’t know okay?” Or does he?

Bucky had never really wanted anything. He just falls in line. The sobering moment of questioning his identity when he was a winter soldier was the most confusing time in his life, this one is a close second.

There is one thing... but he didn’t know if he could, or should, or if it’s even possible at all.

“Oooooh, I know that look. Spill it!” Sam grinned excitedly, scooting even closer to his side like a child. The shoulder contact is surprising for the lack of a better word. It’s not unwelcomed though. The closeness is nice.

Bucky looks down to his hands, the one in flesh and the one made of materials. Whenever he sees them together, he’s reminded of who he is. Who he was. And he’s unsure again.

“Why are you hesitating all of the sudden??” Sam nudges him impatiently, and Bucky was shocked/impressed that Sam is decently attentive.

“It’s just...” Bucky fidgets, playing with his fingers, ah to hell with it, might as well get it off his chest. “I want to go to school.”

“You can do that,” Sam said, immediately with absolutely zero hesitation.

Bucky snaps at him, staring at him incredulously, to notice that Sam is saying that genuinely.

“You _can_ do it buck.” Sam pressed, seeing the look on Bucky’s face. “You’re friends with the most powerful people in the world, and geniuses, even I have a few connections.”

“And you’ll help me because?”

Sam hissed, hand over his chest and his face cringed, “Dude! C’mon, I care about you too!” low tenors rings lowly as he giggles. It’s doing weird things to Bucky’s chest, tends to do that since pretty smiles and bright eyes are his weaknesses. Not to mention selfless, courageous, nicely built, and something about how Sam carries himself like rolling waves of the ocean. Dynamic, exciting, and yet so calmingly blue.

 _What am I thinking?_ He thinks the heat of the sun is getting into him.

“Uhh... Bucky? James Buchanan Barnes? Barnyard animal? Dude!” Only when Sam nudges him till he’s off balance that Bucky snaps out of his daze. Dazing on Sam out of all people!

But then again, they don’t really have to compete, Steve befriends him for a reason, and Bucky sees the appealing reason. _A swell fellow this one, I think I’m totally smitten with him._

“I’m just thinking.”

“About?”

Bucky doesn’t want to answer that truthfully.

“Hey look, you don’t need to be so dead set about it now. You got plenty of time. If you decide that you want to go to school, then you know we got your back, and don’t be too shy to ask, you got my number right?”

He does, Steve called him on Sam’s number when his exploded in some mission somewhere.

“Yeah I do, thanks again.”

“No probs... And hey, we might miss winter, but we can totally catch fall, if you’re serious about that.”

“I do, kinda miss everything along with it, Halloween, pumpkin pies, Thanksgiving, and homemade American dinners.” And also family.

“That’s easily arranged. That’s a date then.” Bucky snaps his face to see Sam winking at him.

Either Sam is attracted enough to take the first step, or Bucky is more transparent as he thought and his more-than-friends thoughts show on his face.

But things like that don’t matter anymore. So what if he’s attracted to Sam? Nothing will happen if he shows them.

This will be the first time he had a date with a man. He doesn’t need to feel wary or afraid. He’s free to be himself.

And there’s so much more than he’s allowed to explore.

“It’s a date.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddaya thinkkk?
> 
> [find me on tumblr!](https://emotionalcello-makefanfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
